


My lady [Unfinished! Sorry!]

by RichardGanseyIII



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anime/Manga Fusion, Bodyguard, Canon - Anime, Community: shoujoai100, Community: yuri_challenge, Dark Ages, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, Manga & Anime, Manga Spoilers, Post-Anime, Royalty, Shoujo, Shoujo-ai, Tumblr: yumikuriweek, Yuri, but anyways buckle up everybody here we go, christa lenz, i know that's not rlly spelled right but krista looks so wrong, multichapter fic, so christa it is, this is so pretentious and dumb dear lord, yumikuri, yumikuri bodyguard au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGanseyIII/pseuds/RichardGanseyIII
Summary: Christa has to become the queen at all costs. But that's not without risk. To ensure her safety, she is paired up with Ymir,a trained soldier and bodyguard. Can they keep their relationship strictly professional? Or is there more?





	1. Pleased to meet you

Christa was woken up by a loud hammering on her door. Her maid stormed into the room as soon as she opened it, holding several dresses.

‘My lady, why are you still wearing your nightdress?’ she asked, appalled at her messy hair and the dark circles under her eyes.   
‘Kate, it’s six am. Of course I’m in my nightgown. Why are you even up?’

The maid stared at Christa, trying to determine if the princess was joking. Upon discovering that she was completely serious, Kate sighed and guided Christa to the make-up table. ‘My lady, don’t you remember that today is the day of your speech? You have to convince the people that you are the leader they need. Which’, she added with a smile, ’I’m sure you are.’

Suddenly remembering the task at hand, Christa suddenly stood up and ran to her desk. It took all of her training not to curse. Trying to stay as dignified as possible, she frantically searched through her papers. Speech in hand, she sagged down on the chair, where Kate proceeded to cover her face up with make-up.  
Her eyes scanned the text for keywords. She had completely forgotten about the whole thing. The previous months had been filled with lessons on diplomacy, grace, embroidery and leadership. All the qualities a queen needed.   
She had dragged herself through months of what her friends liked to call ‘sissy training’, and had finally gained the approval of her teachers. Now, the time had come for her to prove herself as a leader. 

Best case scenario: the people accepted her as their queen and gave her the control she needed to save the city. Worst case scenario: death, presumably after months and months of painful torture.  
She took deep breaths, trying to calm her nerves. Her maid had finished Christa’s make-up and was moving on to the dresses. She held up three gowns, which looked as if they belonged to a medieval princess. If, of course, said princess had been locked up in a tower for years, and had not read a fashion magazine in ages. 

‘Which one do you prefer, my lady? I assure you that they have been carefully selected. There is no wrong choice, they’ll all look great on you!’ Christa hated them all, but Kate seemed so enthusiastic about them that she couldn’t bring herself to say that they were horrible. Besides, her clothes were the least of her worries right now. She made a vague gesture towards the middle dress. It was bright pink and had flowers stitched on every inch of its fabric. Even so, it was the best choice if you compared it to the rest.

She leaned back and allowed herself to relax. She deserved this. The people would love her. She knew she was charismatic, and her sweet appearance would convince everyone that she couldn’t possible have any bad intentions with the city. The people didn’t really want a politician now, given the latest incidents. They wanted somebody who they could trust, who they knew was open and honest with them. No more corruption. That was her main promise to them.   
Another servant entered the room, holding a letter to her. She immediately recognized the formal, yet slightly impolite writing of captain Levi. The impolite part didn’t matter, though, since it was thanks to him that she’d been able to get this far. He requested a meeting with her, to go over everything one last time. 

Kate finished her job and looked at Christa. She bowed and smiled politely at her. ‘I’m sure you’ll make a great queen, my lady!’ Christa nodded and smiled back at her. Everybody in the castle had expressed their excitement and support for her. If she’d managed to make all the servants love her, then she could also ensure the city’s support.  
She walked into Levi’s office, where he was browsing through some official-looking documents. Christa was surprised to find that he wasn’t alone. 

There was a tall girl standing in the corner. She was leaning out of the window and looking out at the streets below, seemingly bored. She had a prominent nose and heavy eyebrows on a face that looked slightly distraught and pissed off. Even so, she was beautiful. The wind was playing with her dark hair and the sun softly reflected off her skin. The girl glanced at her from the corner of her eye and a small smile lingered in the corners of her mouth. She straightened up and offered her hand. It was a different approach than Christa was used to. Most people had at least heard of her, and immediately bowed and tried their best to please her. This girl met her gaze with a confidence that would’ve been inappropriate if she hadn’t been so absolutely gorgeous.

Christa shook her hand, nervously checking if her hands hadn’t been sweaty. When she concluded that her hands were fine and that she had not made any mistakes yet, she smiled at her.  
Levi stood up and nodded at her. 

‘Christa, you will become queen today. I am absolutely sure about that. I’m not so sure if every single person in this city will be pleased with that, though. Especially the old government members might be dangerous. Since I don’t have time and, quite frankly, have better things to do, I have promoted Ymir here to your personal bodyguard.’ 

Christa looked at Ymir. With her loose, casual clothing, relaxed posture and lazy smile, she didn’t seem like someone who belonged in the army. Regardless, if Levi had selected her, then she had to be good. She bowed lightly, arms crossed and a smirk on her face.   
‘Pleased to meet you, my lady.’  
Christa nodded at her, a little quicker than she usually would have. She was thrown off balance by her bodyguard’s informal attitude. 

Levi gestured to the script that she was holding. ‘Are you done memorizing that? You can’t use it on stage. You have to sound natural; make sure the people believe that every word comes straight from your heart.’ These words only added more pressure, but she realized that he was right. She couldn’t hold on to the standard script forever. She put her papers on Levi’s desk and walked out of his office.

She had ten minutes left before she would have to prove herself to the entire city. She took deep breaths. She hadn’t been this nervous in a long time. She dropped down on her bed and massaged her temples.   
‘Uh…you okay?’  
She bolted upright, surprised by the voice next to her. Ymir, her new bodyguard, was sitting on the edge of her bed, looking at her with a mixture of worry and amusement in her brown eyes. Christa nodded sleepily and lay back down. She had not quite realized that having a bodyguard meant that somebody would be following her around all day. She didn’t know if she thought it to be comforting or just a breach of her privacy. Oh well, she didn’t have anything to hide anyway.  
‘Yeah, I’m fine. Just a bit stressed. You don’t get to become queen everyday.’ She laughed nervously.   
Ymir smiled. ‘Yeah, I can imagine that. I’m sure you’ll do fine, though.’ she reassured her. ‘Unless, of course, you’re already late for your first speech. And if you want to avoid that you should probably go.’ Ymir pointed to the clock on Christa’s nightstand. They had exactly two more minutes to reach the stage. 

Biting her lip to stop herself from cursing, Christa ran through the hallway, Ymir’s footsteps sounding hollow behind her. The guards suddenly opened the curtains to reveal thousands of faces staring at her. She stopped in her tracks. She had trained so much for this, but only now the true implications and responsibility of her new function hit her. All these people would depend on her. She had the power to decide over their food, their jobs, their families, their lives. She took a deep breath and stepped forward, onto the stage.


	2. The new queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christa is now officially the new queen. But not everyone is happy with that...

When the speech was done, she was surrounded by cheering voices, polite pats on her back, handshakes, love and encouragement all around her. The crowd had loved her.   
She looked regal, a young queen with a promise of care and prosperity in her eyes and in her words. Her cheeks had a soft pink blush on them from her earlier hurry. Her posture was proud and unashamed. She was undoubtedly the one who could lead this city to the greatness it deserved. 

 

But that, of course, was only her side of the story. There could only be one ruler. And if it was for the old council to decide, that ruler wouldn’t be her. Every person in the city who had held even the slightest bit of power resented her. Not because she would be a bad leader, they were all smart enough to see that she’d do great. The problem was that they had not exactly been all that great. If the new queen discovered all their hidden business, that’d be the end of their career. The end of their career, their money, and their power. No matter the cost, they had to prevent that.

The old king sat in his seat, surrounded by the ones he trusted. These men and women would never fight for him, and he knew that. But they would fight for their wealth and for their power. Christa would not give anything to them if their shady affairs were brought to the light.   
There were many suggestions to keep everything hidden. But this meeting was only pretence. Everybody already knew that there was only one way to make sure that there were no problems.

Christa had to die.   
The king had no problem with this. Even though he knew her kindness and liveliness, he failed to see her as anything else than a threat to his position. It was a sad inconvenience, but it was necessary. Once everybody had agreed on this, they devised a plan.

Christa had much potential to be a powerful ruler, they all acknowledged that much. But in their eyes she was still nothing but a teenage girl who was in way over her head. Taking her out wasn’t all that difficult a task. Sure, she was protected by her guards and her laws, but they needn’t complicate matters too much.   
Tomorrow morning, the new queen would have her first audiences. The people could ask her advice, give their opinion, and get things off their chest.   
The old king had never held audiences. Why would he waste time listening to old ladies complaining about the weather when he could also just lay back and let the country run itself?

One of the duchesses among the traitors would dress up as a maid and request a meeting with the queen. She would hide a knife in her pockets, and when the time was right, she would do her job. There would certainly be a huge crowd tomorrow, so it would be no problem to get close to the queen and stab her. After the fatal wound had been inflicted, the duchess would simply scream and run away, quickly disappearing into the panicking crowd. It was a pretty simple plan, but it was good enough.

 

When Christa woke up the next morning, the first feeling that overcame her was disorientation. She had moved chambers to a room that was ‘more suited for a queen’. The mattress here was harder than her usual one, and the light that fell through the windows brighter.   
She squinted her eyes and peered at the room. It was larger than the previous one, and looked more professional. There was a large desk with stationery and empty photo frames on it in the right corner. The curtains were left open, and she could see birds making their nest in the trees outside. It was a luxurious and pleasant room that most people in the city would kill for. Even so, it felt cold and impersonal to her. She laid back and let her head rest on the pillows. Perhaps she could find some time today to personalize the room. Stick some photos in the frames, fill the bookshelves with her favorite novels… she would surely feel at home soon.

She let out a content sigh and slowly opened her eyes again, feeling much more at ease now. She’d fallen asleep again. Suddenly she became aware of a presence standing next to her bed. She quickly turned her head to see her new bodyguard, Ymir standing there. How long had she been standing there? She was well aware that she wasn’t exactly a graceful sleeper. She snored a bit, and occasionally even drooled. She quite checked to make sure that there was definitely no drool on her face now. She must not look very regal, with her hair in such a disarranged state and her eyes full of sleep. 

Ymir couldn’t help but smile a little at her discomfort. She had been ordered to watch over the queen at night too, and had been on a bathroom break when Christa was awake. She had patiently stood guard. The queen was endearing when she slept. Her breath left her lips in soft murmurs, her hair falling in her closed eyes and her body seemed to be completely at ease.  
Realizing that it was a bit creepy to look at your boss like that, she politely turned her head away.

‘Good morning, my queen.’

Christa blushed at the formal approach. Ymir seemed less casual than yesterday. Yesterday, she’d worn loose clothing and no visible weapons. Now she was dressed in the guard’s uniform. It was a suit that was designed to be moved and fought in, but it also had to be comfortable, since the guards spent most of their day wearing it. It nicely accentuated Ymir’s broad shoulders and strong muscles. 

‘Good morning, Ymir.’

She wasn’t entirely sure if it was okay to just call her bodyguard by her first name like that, but Ymir didn’t seem to mind. It was early in the morning, Christa had no energy to spend on formalities, especially considering that this person had just watched her sleep for several hours.


	3. Sorry...

Hey guys!   
I'm really sorry about this, I swear I am, but I won't be finishing this fic. I know the feeling of having an author suddenly break off a fic and I am so sorry.

A lot of personal stuff happened and this fic strongly reminds me of that time and I just can't right now. Maybe one day, when things are sorted out and I'm ready to move on, I'll continue this fic. It's still an option. But that probably won't be for quite a while...  
Writing was really hard too for a while, but that's going a bit better now. I'll still be active and posting fics quite often. 

My apologies, and thank you for understanding.


End file.
